


Лис

by kelRian



Category: Zorro (TV 1990)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25246234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: Ночью Зорро выходит на охоту.
Relationships: Luís Ramón/Zorro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Лис

Жар ночи дурманит.

Вперед, прижимаясь к конской холке. Прочь из дома, прочь от заходящего солнца. Чтобы окутывала темнота, да копыта выбивали дробный перестук.  
В ноздри бьет запах высохшей на солнце травы и лошадиного пота.  
За плечами остался домашний очаг, крестьяне, отец.  
Все, кто докучал днем. Ради кого приходилось надевать маску легкого безразличия и усталости от жизни.  
Сейчас впереди — свобода.  
Время инстинктов, время внутреннего жара, время силы, погони и азарта.  
Его время.  
Время Зорро.

Слабый беспомощный Диего, бесполезная бета, остался на гасиенде. Этот образ спит под ворчание дона Алехандро о том, каким беспомощным вырос его сын, под чуткий беспокойный сон Фелипе.  
Мальчик, увы, еще слишком мал, но через несколько лет, когда он станет юношей, то Зорро погладит костяшками пальцев тонкую кожу на виске. Приподнимет пальцами за подбородок, не давая отвести взгляд.  
Фелипе — омега, и должен знать, кому принадлежит.  
Но это будет позже.  
Пока мальчик знаком только с безвольным доном Диего, а огонь в глазах Зорро горит не для него.  
Больше никто не интересен Ночному Лису, и пламя, сжирающее его изнутри, приходится обращать на другое.

Лос-Анджелес пахнет не так приятно, как степь. В городе стоит сильный запах железа, немытых человеческих тел, пищи, приготовленной на огне.  
Эти ароматы неприятны хищнику. Но они же маняще-сладки. Будоражат воображение ноткой опасности, которую сулит металл, приключением, которое обещает женщина. Тем, что позволяет сделать жизнь более полной.  
Но Лису нужен приз. Нужна его награда. Иначе ночные вылазки, становясь все более и более рисковым, не приносят полного удовлетворения.  
В чем смысл изнурять себя скачкой и войной, если под утро надо возвращаться в пустую кровать и послушно надевать маску слабака?  
Интересно, отец обрадовался бы, узнав, что сын умеет скалить зубы? Или догадка верна, и его убрали с глаз долой в Испанию, чтобы две альфы не сшиблись, раздирая имение на куски? Только когда старый вожак почувствовал, что слабеет, он призвал сына к себе.  
Хорошо, что хоть интересовался, как идут дела. Жаль, что его абсолютно не волновало — есть ли у молодого альфы тот, кто научит его защищать свою шкуру.

Вдох, выдох.  
Лос-Анджелес спит.  
Город спящих ангелов, или ангелы притаились на вершинах гор и оттуда берегут свою паству?  
Если Бог создал людей разными, то простит ли он заблудшего альфу, который сейчас рыщет в поисках крови?  
Даст ли ему спасение или надежду, ведь Диего не виноват, что нечем утолить голод и пустоту.  
Вдох, выдох.  
Через трепещущие ноздри — в легкие, а потом наружу — еле слышимый аромат мечты. Той, которая туманит разум, предлагая коню свернуть на знакомую дорогу. Минуя спящие дома — к центру города.  
Диего... нет, Зорро чувствует добычу. Зов, которому сопротивляться сложнее, чем умирающему от жажды глотку воды.  
Не думая бросить повод. Торнадо — умница и никуда не уйдет.  
По отливам, карнизам, туда, где запах более насыщенный. Пусть он не сильный, но безукоризненно чистый, прекрасный, как аромат цветка.  
Закрытое окно не будет преградой. Зорро входит в комнату, как в свою, пусть и столь необычным способом. Но кто обяжет хозяина входить только через дверь?  
Лис чувствует себя хозяином здесь. Впрочем, как бы ни хотелось взять принадлежащее ему, не отвлекаясь на ласки и разговоры, придется быть нежным.  
Ведь спящий так хотел укрыть свой запах. И, видимо, предыдущие дни ему это удавалось, но как только Зорро почуял этот аромат, у омеги не осталось ни одного шанса.  
Мужчина на постели всхлипывает во сне. Он лежит на животе, одеяло сбилось в сторону, а ночная рубашка задралась, высоко оголив стройные ноги.  
Бедный, он наказывает себя сам.  
Отстегнув шпагу, Зорро небрежно кладет ее на стол. Ему не нужно оружие, чтобы справиться с течной омегой. Возможно, стоило бы умыть лицо, сгоняя дурман и счищая пыль. Но это — в следующий раз.  
Сейчас — отстегнуть плащ, стянуть шляпу, отправляя их туда же, к шпаге. С каждым шагом погружаясь все глубже в дурманящий аромат, подойти к постели.  
Безусловно, омеге снится очень интересный сон, но Зорро не намерен оставаться только сном.  
Как же приятно, когда тебя ждут, когда, еще не повернув головы, только почувствовав запах альфы, спящий чуть раздвигает ноги, позволяя прикасаться к себе.  
Его безумно приятно ласкать во сне, чутко прислушиваясь к изменению дыхания.  
Но наконец спящий красавец просыпается. Слишком настойчиво чужие пальцы вторгаются в его сон.  
В том, что мужчина красив, Зорро уверен полностью. Человек, который своим запахом заставляет сердце колотиться как бешеное, когда тяжело прервать прикосновение и больше всего хочется сейчас завалиться сверху, между призывно расставленных ног, и отметить укусами плечи, оголившиеся в разрезе ночной рубахи, не может быть иным.

Наконец, открыв глаза, мужчина поворачивается в сторону незваного гостя.  
Они замирают оба, один — от ужаса, другой от того, что воздух застрял в горле.  
Луис Рамон, собственной персоной. Вот в чью комнату столь бесцеремонно вошел Зорро.  
Утонченный противник будоражащих кровь вылазок сейчас лежит, прикусив губу, и смотрит молча.  
— Это я тебе снился? — в шутку спрашивает Зорро. Ведь надо сказать хоть что-то.  
Но нет ни дерзкого ответа, ни яростного блеска глаз, ни плевка.  
Алькальде краснеет, это видно даже в сумраке спальни, и судорожно пытается сжать ноги. Бесполезно.  
— Ты пахнешь травами, — Зорро проводит носом по шее Луиса. Так, чтобы можно было попробовать на вкус выступившую капельку пота. — Ждал меня?  
Вместо ответа тихий стон.  
Алькальде не ждал никого, Диего понимает это, но зверь, сидящий внутри, требует доказательств, что омега ждал именно его.  
Убрать руку, зажатую крепко сведенными ногами. Рывком за плечо перевернуть на спину. И от этой грубости Рамон стонет, запрокидывая голову.  
Чудесно. Изумительная поза, особенно, когда открыто горло и кадык неровно дергается.  
Нежный поцелуй в беззащитную шею, резкий толчок, заставляющий развести колени в стороны.  
Белая ткань рубашки так трогательно скрывает пах омеги. Впрочем, Зорро рассмотрит его в следующий раз, возможно, при свете дня.  
Пока достаточно запаха и подчинения.  
Луис смотрит почти испуганно, но больше не пытается свести бедра, закрываясь.  
Правильно, иначе гость мог бы разозлиться и быть отнюдь не настолько нежным, как хотел сначала. Ведь это их первая ночь из целой череды встреч. Алькальде больше не сможет спрятаться, а Зорро, вероятно, чуть меньше будет докучать ему днем, приходя ночью.  
Сейчас, глядя на него, голодного до прикосновений, странно подумать, что Диего считал его обычной бетой.  
Как же хочется взять омегу грубо, глубоко толкаясь в жаркую глубину. Войти целиком, растворяясь в запахе. Оставить укусы и синяки на слишком белой для Калифорнии коже.  
Но тогда Диего точно не сможет остановиться.  
— Развернись и встань на четвереньки.  
— Но...  
Зорро приходится вслушиваться, и это раздражает альфу.  
— Я сказал развернись и встань на четвереньки.  
Луис встает, как приказано. Рубашка совсем сбилась на поясе.  
Именно так он прекрасен.  
Не торопясь Зорро проводит пальцами по влажным от смазки бедрам, и эта нехитрая ласка вызывает новый стон.  
Лис не будет заставлять омегу ждать.  
Стоит быть аккуратным, чтобы не повредить. Осторожно надавить членом на вход. Явно, если омега так бережет свою тайну, пытаясь отбить запах травами, то у него давно никого не было. Зорро приходится контролировать себя, вцепиться руками в оголившиеся бедра Луиса — и пусть на них останутся синяки, но слишком жарко сейчас и больше нет слов. Высказывая свою страсть, прикусить обнаженную спину, и в ответ на ласку Рамон сжимается, заставляя двигаться быстрее.  
Они кончают почти одновременно, только Зорро отталкивает омегу от себя, чтобы не вогнать член целиком, проталкивая узел, чтобы не запереть себя в самом сладком аду мира.  
Потому что иначе алькальде забеременеет, а это не нужно никому из них.  
Сперма выплескивается, пачкая белую ткань рубахи, делая постель под Луисом тоже мокрой.  
Отдышавшись, Зорро садится на постель рядом с несчастной омегой, проводит пальцами по белой ткани покрывала, ища испачканное место. Когда пальцы касаются остывшего пятна, Зорро подносит их к лицу, вдыхая столь приятный запах. А потом чертит влажным следом букву Z на животе омеги. Тот резко выдыхает от холодного прикосновения, но молчит.

Шляпа, плащ, шпага — ничего не забыл. Улыбнувшись на прощанье, лис растворяется в темноте ночи. Прощаться ни к чему — они еще встретятся.  
Заставляя коня встать на дыбы за городскими воротами, Зорро снова улыбается. Не то ангелам, смотрящим на него с вершин, не то алькальде, засыпающему в своей комнате.  
Что может быть более вкусным лакомством для лиса, чем восхитительно пахнущий омега, обильно приправленный запахом опасности и огня?  
Следующая встреча не будет такой простой, Зорро уверен в этом.


End file.
